invizipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Invizimals
Don't confuse with the InviZimals Game Content InviZimals Invizimals is a PlayStation Portable augmented reality collectible creature video game developed by Novarama, and published by Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. It is the first entry in the Invizimals series, and was bundled with the PSP's camera attachment at launch. Description There are monsters roaming around in the world and the only way to catch them is through the PSP camera. Install the little device and look at your world in a new light. Catch the monsters with a magic circle, interact with them by patting them. Of course this is not just about making friends with the dynamic little beasts, you have to train them and level them up. With each new level, the beasts change in appearances, pit them against your friends' tamed pets in battle or tackle story missions. Project your beast into the real world, onto your work desk, your bed or your bathroom. These pets can go to school or work with you, always have one of them ready for your friends might challenge you for a quick fight on the bus or on the train. Gameplay The gameplay of Invizimals has been compared to the Pokémon series, involving players capturing and raising different species of creatures, and allowing the player to battle with them, either against an AI or with others using the PSP's wireless abilities.Unlike Pokémon however, Invizimals requires the player to hunt and capture these creatures within the real world, using the concept of augmented reality, a camera attachment for the PlayStation Portable, and a physical "trap" square-shaped device used as a fiduciary marker. These monsters are spawned at different environments (determined by colors of surfaces and time of day), and the trap is used to capture the monsters. Once captured, players are able to raise and level their monsters, and allow them to learn different attacks that can be used in battle. Players can also use the trap to view their monsters, and take pictures of their collection. Story The story follows Kenichi Nakamura, a researcher at PSP R&D in Tokyo. He is the Invizimals' discoverer and the player's mentor during the course of the game. Along the way, the player will meet Professor Dawson (played by Brian Blessed), who is another mentor for the player. He teaches the player special attacks like VECTORS and SUPERATTACKS. There are enemies you will meet during the game. Kaminsky is the person who hacked into the PSP R&D research labs to steal the Invizimal technology. The player will eventually confront him in a battle near the end of the game. Kaminsky is employed by Sir Sebastian Campbell, a most recognized character in the story who befriends the player, but has his own interests as well. Scope The player will be able to collect 100+ invizimals during the course of the game. Each Invizimal has different attacks, powers, and skills. The player can level up their Invizimals by collecting "Watts". The higher the level, the stronger the Invizimal. The Invizimal world has 6 different elements: Fire, Water, Earth (rock), Forest (jungle), Ice and Desert. Just like Pokémon, each element has different strengths and weaknesses the player needs to discover. Finally, the player needs to collect sparks, orb-like items that can be used to purchase power-ups in game stores. Throughout the game, the player has to capture Invizimals to move on to the next mission. Each Invizimal has its own, unique attacks which only they can use. Each attack has its own property (see Scope section). Also, each Invizimal has to be captured in a different way, even though some are the same. This can range from flying the Invizimal through a storm, or just scaring it out of its skin. Plus, while the player is "powering" the trap, the player can find really rare Mutant Invizimals. These can come in different colours and skills to their ordinary Invizimal counterparts. Elements of Invizimals This table shows the weaknesses and strong sides for every elemental invizimal. InviZimals # Archaeopteryx # Bandolero # Bearserker # Beatwidow # Boneshell # Bongorilla # Bratbat # Bullhorn # Chop Chop # Desert Dragon ★ # Fire Dragon ★ # Firecracker # Flameclaw # Flamigerodon * # Furmin # Hilltopper # Ice Dragon ★ # Icelion # Ironbug # Jetcrab # Jungle Dragon ★ # Kraken # Metalmutt # Mobula # Moby # Moonhowler # Nessie # Ocean Dragon ★ # Phalamos # Porcupain # Rattleraptor # Roarhide # Rock Dragon ★ # Salma # Scalinha # Scissorbeak * # Siren # Skeletail * # Skysaur # Skytalon # Snapper # Stingwing # Tunderwulfe # Tigershark # Toxitoad # Tusker # Uberjackal # Venomweb # Vipera # Zaphyra InviZimal Birthdays If you view an invizimal at a specific date, candles will appear. If you blow out a majority you will receive sparks and vectors. If you blow all of them out you receive the same and a cool fireworks display. You can also take pictures. Invizimals has birthday once every week :D Time of the day Sometimes it is very frustrating with the time limit when catching different invizimals. Fortunately it is easy to “jump in time”. Just exit the game, change the PSP system time, and start playing again. In game time limits Sometimes it can be hard to complete a task before the time runs out. Therefore when you need some extra time to think remember to pause the game by hitting the START button. This is also very helpful when aiming to a target. Category:Games